La competencia de Evans
by Blankilla
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a Hogwarts, ¿qué pasa cuando Lily se ve amenazada de que le quiten lo que es "suyo"? ¿Podrá hacer que James se fije de nuevo en ella?
1. Chapter 1

todo lo que reconozcais no es mío

Será estúpido, es un arrogante, un ególatra, pero sobretodo un _mentiroso_. Mentiroso porque supuestamente él la quería. Es mentiroso porque supuestamente la amaba... ¡pues que poco le ha durado el enamoramiento!

James Potter era todos sus problemas. El chico lleva tras ella desde tercero y pidiéndole salir cada cinco minutos desde cuarto. Pero algo cambio drásticamente, o más bien alguien.

Eva López es ese alguien.

La chica acababa de venir de intercambio a Londres y la joven bruja había entrado en el colegio Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK

Era el séptimo día de colegio y el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de los estudiantes que reían y hablaban haciendo que el ambiente fuese muy jovial. Pero sin duda alguna, los que más destacaban de allí eran los merodeadores. James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían vuelto ese año más atractivos que nunca (Peter, el pobre no tenía esa suerte) los tres parecían haber tomado una poción de crecimiento o algo por el estilo. Hay que admitir que siempre han sido atractivos de alguna forma... de pequeños parecían demonios con forma de ángeles que las madres catalogaban de _adorables_, cuando crecieron y pasaron a ser adolescentes se volvieron más guapos, pero este año, parecían más "hombres", tenían dieciséis años y estaban en pleno desarrollo físico. Ahora eran más altos (incluso más de lo normal, sobretodo Remus), sus espaldas eran más anchas, sus brazos eran más musculosos (gracias al Quidditch, bendito deporte), pero lo que más destacaba era que ya no tenían la cara de niños, sino que se notaba que ya mismo no serían adolescentes, sino jóvenes adultos.

Sirius parecía haberse matado haciendo ejercicio ese verano (parecía Mr. Musculitos), Remus (aunque menos musculoso) era el que había crecido más en altura y James... bueno era el más proporcionado de los tres.

De repente el silencio de toda la sala me sacó de mi ensoñación (me había quedado mirándoles como una boba). Por la puerta entró una chica que no conocía. Se acercó a la mesa de los profesores acompañada de Minnie que sujetaba el Sombrero Seleccionador.

La chica era pelirroja (¡qué bien, ya no soy la única!) y gracias a que pasó cerca mía pude observarla con más detalle. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro muy intenso y su tez pálida estaba cubierta por pecas. La chica era alta, de curvas exuberantes y piernas largas, vamos, que sería muy popular entre los chicos. Sin querer dirigí mi mirada hacia los merodeadores. Sirius se la comía con los ojos, Peter babeaba, Remus pasaba del tema y James... él tenía una mirada extraña que no supe como interpretar.

La joven que tenía dieciséis años, se sentó en un banquillo y se colocó el sombrero. Nada más rozar la cabeza de la chica el sombrero gritó

-GRIFFINDOR- y ahí empezaron los verdaderos problemas, porque aunque no supe la razón exacta, algo en mi interior me decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir ese año.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y no me equivoqué. La chica, que se llamaba Eva fue desde el principio muy popular. Tenía un encanto y una presencia impresionante. Era bromista, alegre, gamberra, guapa, inteligente y todo una Griffindor. Los chicos la perseguían, pero ella no mostraba ningún signo de querer salir con ellos. Las chicas querían ser sus amigas y ella, con lo agradable que era, no rechazaba a ninguna. Parecía una buena persona y como dormía en el mismo cuarto que yo, nos caímos bien desde el principio. Hasta que un comentario hizo que mi perspectiva sobre ella cambiase totalmente.

-Pero mírala, Cornamenta, es la versión mejorada de Evans... incluso tiene las mismas iniciales... bueno más o menos- le dijo Sirius a su amigo del alma un día en el comedor.- mira, es pelirroja, de ojos verdes, inteligente, con carácter, algo difícil y muy guapa, pero además no tiene tan mala leche y le gustan las bromas tanto como a nosotros...- en ese momento mi estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Ese era el concepto que Sirius tenía de mi? Sé que a veces tengo un carácter muy explosivo... pero tampoco tenía mala leche ¿no? (eso no me lo creía ni yo) Dejé la cuchara en mi plato, el apetito se me acababa de ir. Disimuladamente miré a los Merodeadores que estaban mirando a James... en ese momento me dí cuenta que él no le había respondido a su amigo.

-Bueno, si, pero Lily es mejor- dijo con seguridad. Solté el aire que inconcientemente había retenido.

-Pero Cornamenta, ¡esa chica es la ostia! Yo que tú me olvidaría de una vez por todas de Evans y lo intentaría con López- maldito Sirius... ¿pero qué le había hecho yo?

-Vamos Canuto, seguro que Eva es como las demás... no será para tanto- respondió Potter, un momento, ¿ya le llamaba Eva?¿Por qué tanta confianza?

-Pues compruébalo, pídele salir y descubre por ti mismo si es como las demás o se parece más a Lily- dijo mi "amigo" Remus, se iba a enterar el lobito este, no le pienso regalar chocolate por navidad.

-Está bien, ahora le pido salir-¿CÓMO? Será idiota... _tranquila Lily, a ti no te importa lo que haga el estúpido de Potter con la estúpida de la nueva..._ ¿pero por qué la llamaba estúpida sin hace tan solo cinco minutos la consideraba una buena persona?

Vi como James se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a donde estaba sentada la nueva (no muy lejos de mi). Discretamente oí su conversación.

-Oye Eva, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- ella pareció quedarse sorprendida, pero reaccionó pronto. Ahora seguro que le iba a decir que si y Potter descubriría que no se parece a mi en nada...

-Lo siento James, pero tengo que decirte que no- y esa fue mi perdición.

Dos meses después.

Todo había cambiado de forma brusca. Potter pareció muy sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que yo conocía perfectamente. Desafío. Si había algo que a James Potter le gustaba más o igual que el Quidditch y sus bromas, era lo prohibido. Y que le dijesen que no era como decirle que eso estaba prohibido, por lo que el desfio de conseguir dicho objeto o persona se convertía en una obsesión para él. Y Eva no iba a ser menos, pero con una gran diferencia. Él había elegido un camino muy distinto al que eligió para mí. No sé si porque aprendió la lección conmigo o porque supo que Eva era muy diferente a mí. Yo era amante de la reglas, ella era tan gamberra como él. Por lo que primero se ganó su confianza, se hizo su amigo y ahora no se veía a James sin Eva o a Eva sin James. Era tan iguales... y eso me molestaba mucho. Porque aunque James seguía pidiéndome citas (y yo rechazándolas) ya no se comportaba conmigo igual que antes. Ya no me perseguía tanto, no me observaba como solía hacer, no tenía detalles conmigo... y eso me ponía furiosa. Porque supuestamente él me quería y ahora se estaba quedando prendado de otra y a la vez olvidándome.

-¿Pero no era eso lo que querías?- me preguntó mi mejor amiga Alice-creí que odiabas a Potter.

-Yo también lo creía- dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas con mis brazos- pero no sé lo que me pasa, me molesta verlo con ella y me duele que me olvide...- en ese momento apareció mi peor pesadilla, Eva.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal?- dijo mi clon.

-Bien- dijimos las dos a la vez. Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, que fue roto por Alice.- Bueno pelirrojas, me voy con mi novio, luego las veo-y dicho esto se fue del cuarto dejándonos a las dos en una situación un poco incómoda. Eva se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en ella como Pedro por su casa.

-Evans, quiero hablar contigo- dijo con voz fría la chica que estaba sentada en frente mía. Yo asentí algo confusa- sé que te gusta James- en ese momento me atraganté y empecé a toser como una loca.

-No sé de qué me hablas- dije cuando me tranquilicé, pero aún con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Conmigo no te hagas la tonta Evans, sé perfectamente que estás detrás de Cornamenta... (ah, sí, se me olvidó comentaros que ahora que Potter y ella eran tan amiguitos, ella podía usar los motes que tenían los merodeadores. Unos motes que solo utilizaban los cuatro amigos hasta que llegó ella) ... y no pienso permitir que vayas con mi chico.

-¿Tu chico? ¿Sabe James que ahora le llamas así?- dije con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y sabe él que le llamas James? Pero no me cambies de tema, quiero que no te acerques a él, te exijo que ni siquiera lo mires-oh oh, eso fue mala idea, nunca hagas enfadar a Lilian Evans. Me puse de pie echa una furia.

-Lo primero, tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada y lo segundo, yo miro, hablo y me acerco a quien me de la gana, ¿entendido?

- Pues entonces esta es la guerra Evans-dijo levantándose ella también.

-Si, y yo sé quien la va a perder-dije con suficiencia. Me dirigí a la puerta y me fui para buscar a mi amiga Alice para contarle todo, ya que no pensaba perder ni aunque muriese en el intento.

La dificultad venía en que ella me había ganado terreno. Tenía en la palma de su mano a los Merodeadores (excepto Remus) y su personalidad hacia que ellos la preferiesen a ella antes que a mí. Por eso tracé un plan.

Primero: si quieres que un chico se fije en ti conquista a sus amigos. Peter iba a ser cosa fácil, me tenía en buen estima porque siempre le ayudaba con los deberes. Remus era mi mejor amigo, así que no tenía problemas. Pero ahora estaba Sirius. Sería difícil que me viese de forma diferente a la "prefecta perfecta". Pero la suerte estuvo de mi parte un viernes por la mañana.

Me encontraba en un aula vacía practicando un hechizo especialmente difícil, cuando alguien entró de repente en la misma habitación en la que me encontraba. Se trataba de Sirius Black.

-Uff, por los pelos- dijo este en un susurro.

-¿Por los pelos qué Black?- él se sobresaltó ya que no me había visto todavía.

-Evans ¿qué buen tiempo hace, no?

-No me cambies de tema Black, ¿Qué has hecho?- dije con voz firme.

-Vamos Evans, no seas aguafiestas y echame una mano por una vez en tu vida...- hice como que me lo pensaba un poco y después le contesté.

-Vale, porque me has pillado de buen humor, te daré una oportunidad- él me miró interrogante- si me dices qué has hecho prometo no delatarte- él solo bufó.

-Si claro y yo me lo creo.

-Te lo prometo Sirius, confía en mi por una vez en la vida- repetí sus palabras. Sirius me miró con duda, pero luego se aventuró a decirme.

-Le he pintado toda la ropa de Snape de rosa con letras que dicen todo el rato "soy gay" el efecto durará tan solo 24 horas, pero será gracioso- no pude evitar reírme por la escena. Sirius parecía sorprendido por mi actitud así que me preguntó- ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera "anónimamente" una forma de que el efecto durase como mínimo una semana?- La cara de Sirius era todo un poema, pero en ese momento supe que me había ganado al mejor amigo de James.

Lily 1 Eva 0.

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que no seais muy malos please...**

**si me mandais mas de 10 rewiew, prometo subir el segundo capítulo mañana mismo :)**

**bss de blankilla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío**

**´bp y Jazmis-Black: no me importa k me mandeis mas de un rewiew en un mismo capi, pero los diez a la vez no vale xD, aun así me encanta que mostreis tanto interés, gracias.**

El siguiente paso:ser uno de ellos, convertirte en alguien indispensable.

-¡No puedo más!- dijo Peter un día en la sala común, el chico llevaba por lo menos dos horas con el mismo trabajo de transformaciones y no lo había conseguido terminar.

-A ver, déjame- dije extendiendo una mano para que me diese el pergamino. Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa ( Potter, Black, Remus y Eva) me miraron como si me hubiese salido un hipogrifo de la cabeza. Yo rodé los ojos ante su actitud. Cogí el pergamino y me puse a revisarlo. Encontré varios errores, pero hubo uno que no estaba muy segura... me levanté de mi asiento y sin pensarlo dos veces me puse detrás de Potter.

-Oye Potter, tengo una duda, ¿esto estaría bien así?- dije enseñándole mi corrección. Él la miró unos momentos pensándolo.

-Si, pero ¿por qué me has preguntado a mi y no a Remus?- dijo atónito por mi comportamiento. Yo me lo quedé pensando un momento. La verdad es que ni siquiera me había planteado por qué fui a él, simplemente me salió así. De todas formas él era un animago ilegal junto a Sirius y Peter (aunque ellos no sabían que yo lo sabía) se supone que tiene que ser bueno en Transformaciones ¿no?

-Bueno si tanto te molesta no te pregunto nada más listo.

-¡Eh! Yo no he dicho eso- se apresuró a decir él. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa marca-Evans y me fui al lado de Peter para decirle sus errores.

El pobre Potter se había quedado en las musarañas, embobado, atontado, como querais decirlo.

Lily 2 Eva 0

-Oye _Cornamenta_- dijo Eva con énfasis en la última palabra- me acompañas esta noche a Zonko a comprar lo que ya sabes ¿no?

-Eh... si, claro.

Eva 1 Lily 2

Esta chica sabía jugar sucio.

-No se puede salir por la noche del castillo por si no lo sabes- dije yo en mi papel de prefecta. Eva me miró furiosa.

-Pero nadie le va a decir a nadie, ¿no Evans?

-Siento desilusionarte, pero ante todo soy prefecta y debo de hacer que se cumplan las normas- intercambié una mirada cómplice con Sirius, ya que él me había visto en una fase bromista que ni yo misma conocía (cuando fuimos a hacer permanete por una semana la broma de Snape)

-Vamos Lily- dijo Sirius- si no dices nada te dejamos venir con nosotros-James me miró ilusionado, Eva furiosa, Peter confuso y Remus perspicaz.

-Mmm- me lo pensé unos instantes- está bien, pero como alguien me pille digo que estaba hechizada- dije con una sonrisa.

Esa noche me la iba a pasar en grande.

A las diez de la noche salimos Eva y yo de nuestro cuarto hacia la Sala Común donde nos esperaban los chicos.

-Peter no viene, está en la enfermería porque ha cogido un poco de gripe, pero se recuperará- dijo Sirius cuando llegamos junto a ellos.

-Bueno chicas, ahora os vamos a revelar uno de los numerosos misterios de los Merodeadores...- dijo Potter con voz solenme, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿Y ese secreto no será una capa de invisibilidad, no?- dije con una sonrisa, él me miró atónito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vamos James, os conozco desde primero y además, aunque no lo creáis habéis crecido un poquito y cuando hacía mis rondas de prefecta veía muchas veces pies sobresalir de la nada...

-Eso explica porque nos pillabas con tanta facilidad- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Aparte de que a veces sois muy ruidosos...

-Vale, vale, somo unos desastres, pero ahora ¿podemos irnos ya?- dijo Sirius.

Nos metimos como pudimos en la capa de James, pero todos no cogíamos.

-Esto es imposible chicos- dijo Remus- ¿alguien sabe hacerse invisible con un hechizo?-dijo mirándome a mí.

- A mi no me mires, que soy estudiosa pero con un límite...

-Vaya la prefecta perfecta no es tan perfecta como decían- me dijo Eva- por suerte yo si sé hacerlo.

-Pues muy bien por ti Eva, como eres la única que sabes hacerlo, nos dejas a nosotros la capa y tu te vas por tu cuenta ¿vale?- dijo Remus, se notaba que la chica no era del todo su agrado y eso me dio a entender que al menos tenía a uno de mi lado. Ella que no se esperaba eso, se fue enfurruñada como una niña pequeña, por lo que no pude evitar reírme un poco de ella. Nos colocamos en fila, primero Sirius, luego Remus, después yo y por último James, que se aprovechaba de la situación y se acercaba más de lo necesario a mi (cosa de la que no me quejaba)

Esa noche fuimos por un pasillo oculto hasta Hosmeade, donde hicimos miles de travesuras, que no desvelaré vaya ser que alguien se entere y me quiten la placa de prefecta...

Al día siguiente todos estábamos hechos polvo, pero a la vez felices por una noche tan divertida (al menos para mi, ya que Eva no se lo pasó muy bien que digamos porque no es que le hiciesen mucho caso los Merodeadores...)

Estábamos en clase de pociones y todos competíamos para ganar el felix felicis que el profesor nos iba a dar como recompensa.

-No te esfuerces tanto Evans, pienso llevarme yo esa botellita.-dijo Eva.

-Ni en tus sueños te lo voy a permitir-le repliqué.

Una hora después...

-Tiempo, todos por favor, dadme la botellita con vuestro nombre puesto- hice lo que me pidió y cuando estuve apunto de darle mi poción al profesor, alguien me empujó haciendo que tirase mi botella al suelo.

-No- gemí angustiada, a la porra todo mi esfuerzo.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo Eva a mis espaldas. Me volví furiosa a ella, pero una mano en mi cintura hizo que me tranquilizase inmediatamente. Allí, junto a mi, estaba James con una sonrisa forzada a la vez que miraba con furia a Eva.

-No te preocupes Lily, me tomé la libertad de coger de tu poción una segunda botella- si no fuese porque me acaba de salvar de pasar un mal rato con el profesor, le echaría una bronca por cogerme sin permiso mi poción, pero como no era el caso... entonces me di cuenta que en verdad no había cogido de mi poción, sino que era la suya propia (la botella tenía puesto su nombre, además de que tenía aspecto diferente a la mía) Le miré con la cara atónita.

-James...-él que sabía lo que le iba a decir, se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos Lily, ponle tu nombre y dásela- dijo mientras me empujaba un poco.

-Te debo una- le susurré en el oído mientras le di un beso en la mejilla.

Eso lo dejó descolocado, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

**James POV**

Los días pasaron con facilidad. Los Merodeadores y Eva cada vez se llevaban mejor, pero Lily poco a poco se estaba metiendo en nuestras vidas. Y eso me encantaba, porque la idea de Sirius estaba funcionando.

-Tío tengo una idea para que la pelirroja de Evans te haga caso- me dijo una noche.

-¿Cómo?

-Es muy fácil, simplemente le tienes que dar celos.

-Pero Canuto, eso no funciona, ya lo he intentado varias veces...

-Pero no de esta forma, escúchame atentamente. Eva es muy parecida a Lily ¿no? Ya sabes, pelirroja, ojos verdes, guapa, con carácter...

-¿Quiéres que le de celos con Eva?

-Exacto, mira, Eva te ha negado una cita, pues ahora es más parecida a Lily de lo normal... bueno pues intenta ser su amigo y a la vez ignora un poco a Evans y cuando vea que hay otra que puede gustarte más que ella... pues apuesto mi escoba que va a luchar por ti.

Y así lo hice. Cada vez me "interesaba menos" por Lily y llegué a hacerme amigo de Eva. Estaba seguro que si Lily no existiese me hubiese enamorado de Eva... pero no era el caso.

En tan solo unos meses, Lily se comportaba mejor con nosotros (excepto con Eva) y se estaba ganando la confianza de todos los Merodeadores.

Y para qué mentir, me estaba encantando este juego. ¿A quién no le gustaba ver a la chica de la cual está enamorado luchar porque le hagas caso?

Pero Eva muchas veces hacía trampa y eso no me gustaba ni un pelo. Como aquella vez que le tiró una poción al suelo o esa otra en la que hizo que la profesora McGonagall la pillase ayudándonos con una broma...

-No me esperaba eso de usted señorita Evans- dijo la profesora viéndola como si no la reconociese. La pobre de Lily se puso roja como su pelo y agachó la cabeza muy avergonzada.

-Vamos Lily, no te pongas así mujer- le había dicho Sirius cuando se fue la profesora- no te va a pasar nada porque Minnie te regañe un poco.

-Eso Lily y sino mira a Remus, es también prefecto y es el que suele planear todas las bromas-dije para animarla, pero ella seguía tristona-mira, ven conmigo, vamos a hacer una cosa-la cogí de la mano y la llevé al campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer James?-preguntó extrañada.

-Volar-ella se paró en seco.

-Yo... no sé.

-Pues te enseño, eres inteligente, seguro que aprendes rápido- Cogí mi escoba último modelo y me monté en ella- subes delante o detrás.

-¿Quiéres que suba contigo?

-Claro, ¿dónde sino?

-¿Qué es mejor? ¿Delante o detrás?-preguntó con el miedo reflejado en la cara.

-Pues... según la confianza que tengas en mi... delante yo te puedo agarrar y detrás eres tú la que tienes que encargarte de no caer- ella inspiró para infundirse ánimos y se puso delante mía. Bueno, eso era bueno, al menos confía en mi. Sonreí con este último pensamiento.

Me elevé unos metros y noté como se ponía tensa.

-Vamos Lily, no te voy a dejar caer... incluso si quieres puedo dar un par de piruetas-bromeé.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter- chilló, yo me reí entre dientes.

-Tranquila, confía en mí-dije agarrándole más fuerte de la cintura.

-Te aprovechas de la situación- me reprochó, esta vez reí más fuerte- igual que con la capa, seguro que a Sirius no te pegas tanto.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos, pero tengo que aprovechar que no puedes pegarme ahora que necesitas tus manos para no caer- giró su cabeza para mirarme quedando nuestros rostros a apenas unos centímetros. Nos quedamos suspendidos en el cielo, casi paralizados por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. ¿A caso me iba a besar? Me acerqué un poco más a ella muy despacio, la verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo al que me rechazase (otra vez). Pero como Griffindor que soy, ser valiente está en mi personalidad. Nervioso como nunca en mi vida me acerqué más todavía a ella (si es que eso era posible) y al ver como cerraba poco a poco los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara ¡me quería besar! Si no hubiese estado sobre una escoba estoy seguro de que habría volado de la emoción. Nuestros labios se rozaron y cuando la iba a besar como Merlín manda...

-James- gritó una voz muy conocida.

* * *

**Hola a todos!! Espero k os guste mi historia, ya k es mi primer fic de .**

**La verdad es que nos ha costado llegar a los 10 rewiews (no sé si es pk no os ha gustado o por alguna otra causa...)**

**Pero de todas formas, muchisimas gracias a los rewiews, alertas y favoritos!!!**

**No sé cuando tendré el siguiente capi, ya k ahora estoy en épocas de examen... pero lo intentaré poner lo antes posible (aunk si me dejais muchos rewiews, haré un esfuerzo para ponerlo en este fin de semana)**

**un rewiew hará k soñeis con merodeadores toda la noche... xD**

**bss de blankilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío.**

-James- gritó una voz muy conocida.

Giré la escoba haciendo que quedase de frente de la persona que había interrumpido el mejor momento de mi vida.

Lo mato. Fue lo primero que pensé.

-Ups, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?- dijo mi gran amigo Peter. Maldita rata, me las iba a pagar. Lily soltó una pequeña risa al ver mi expresión de enojo.

-Venga Potter, bajemos a ver que quiere el pequeño Peter.

**Lily POV**

¿He dicho alguna vez lo _bien_ que me cae Peter? Pues justo ahora mismito estaba pensando la mejor manera de matarlo... estaba entre la decapitación, el fusilamiento, el ahorcamiento o primero una castración para luego cortarlo a trocitos muy pequeños... _tranquila Lily_, me dije a mi misma. Lo bueno de todo esto, fue ver la cara del pobre de James cuando su amigo nos interrumpió.

Bajamos de la escoba de un salto y fue en ese momento cuando pensé huir de escena.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, os dejo para que habléis- corriendo me dirigí al castillo con una sonrisilla pintada en mis labios.

&&&

Estábamos en el aula de pociones cuando el profesor empezó la clase.

- Bueno chicos, como os prometí, he traído el felix felicis y estuve revisando vuestras pociones...

En ese momento me puse recta en la silla a la vez que Eva se inclinaba un poco sobre la mesa. Las dos sabíamos que si ganábamos la poción era solo para utilizarla para una cosa...

-La poción que mejor estaba era... la de Eva, ven muchacha y toma tu premio-dijo mi profesor que hasta ese momento era mi favorito.

-Ja, perdistes Evans, pero te aseguro que no será lo único que pierdas.

Me tensé al oírla decirme eso, no es que le tuviese miedo... pero la suerte estaba de su parte (literalmente). Suspiré frustada.

-Bueno al menos lo intenté, ya sabes que no se me da muy bien las pociones-me dijo James que estaba a mi lado.

-Lo sé, pero yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado- él me miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Eva no dudará en utilizar la poción y tú saldrás perjudicado.

&&&

Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era sin duda una de mis favoritas, pero desde que teníamos como profesor a un semivampiro esta clase se había convertido en una pesadilla... el ambiente tétrico del aula conseguía ponerte los pelos de punta y el aspecto del profesor (piel blanca como la leche, siempre vestido de negro y de ojos rojos sangre) hacían que quisieses salir corriendo de allí.

-Hoy será una clase más práctica, como os dije la última vez. Sé que lo que os voy a enseñar aparecen en los EXTASIS pero cuanto antes lo aprendáis mucho mejor.-Un murmullo de excitación rompió el habitual silencio de la clase- hoy aprenderemos el hechizo Expectro Patronum, es muy útil si lo que queréis es luchar contra los Dementores, así que si alguno de ustedes va a ser un delincuente cuando salga del colegio, le aconsejo que sepa muy bien este hechizo.

-Bueno, pero empecemos ya ¿no?- dijo un ansioso Sirius que casi saltaba de la silla.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es cerrar los ojos- obedecimos inmediatamente- bien, ahora pensad en algo que os haga sumamente feliz, puede ser un recuerdo, una persona o cualquier cosa, pero que os provoque felicidad- Inmediatamente unos ojos marrones chocolate enmarcados por unas gafas aparecieron en mi mente. Era James, junto a mi en la escoba, rozando mis labios... sin querer una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Si ya lo tenéis, coged vuestras varitas y pronunciad con claridad, Expectro Patronum- dijo el profesor. Al momento se oyó a los alumnos pronunciando las palabras a coro.

Una neblina plateada salió de mi varita dejándome fascinada por unos momentos, pero a los pocos segundos desapareció.

Miré a mi alrededor y para alivio mío nadie consiguió hacer el hechizo.

-Bueno, bueno, no ha estado mal para ser la primera vez- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- intentadlo de nuevo hasta que lo consigáis, ahora vuelvo- dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta.

La clase entera se revolucionó. Todo ellos se levantaron haciendo su Patronum (o intentándolo)

-Oye Lily ¿me dejas intentar una cosa?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas que reconocí perfectamente.

-¿Qué cosa Potter?- dije alzando una ceja divertida al ver su cara de nerviosismo.

-Esto- susurró y acto seguido, se acercó a mi rápidamente y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Me quedé paralizada y estuve segura que me puse roja como un tomate al darme cuenta que todos nos miraban.

Mientras tanto James levantó su varita y en una voz clara pronunció las palabras.

-Expectro Patronum- de su varita salió un enorme ciervo plateado con una imprensionate cornamenta que lo hacía ver más majestuoso todavía.

-Vaya- exclamó Sirius- Oye Evans, ¿me das un beso a mi para saber si así hago mi patronus?- me preguntó con sorna Sirius. El ciervo de Potter desapareció al instante.

-Joder canuto, por tu culpa ha desaparecido- le dijo con reproche a su amigo. Yo solo pude reírme entre dientes.

-Expectro Patronum- dije en un susurro. Lo que apareció ante mis ojos me dejó tan impresionada como al chico que tenía a mi lado. Una cierva plateada salió de mi varita, en el mismo lugar en el que había desaparecido el ciervo de James. Fue entonces cuando le miré y vi ese brillo en los ojos que tanto extrañé últimamente.

**James POV**

Los acontecimientos de lo últimos días me tenían algo mareado.

Por una parte, estaba el casi beso con Lily en el que Peter salió muy perjudicado con una broma mía, por otra parte estaba el hecho de que nuestros Patronus eran una pareja de ciervos, ya sé que es una idiotez pero me había ilusionado demasiado que seamos compatibles en eso.

Pero algo me preocupaba, sabía que Eva últimamente estaba muy tranquila. Casí nunca la veía y menos desde que ganó la suerte líquida en pociones. La advertencia de Lily me puso de los nervios.

-Oye Cornamenta, deja de pensar en Evans y escucha lo que te digo.

-No estaba pensando en Evans-mentí con una sonrisa en los labios, Sirius me conocía muy bien.

-Si claro, bueno que lo que te decía, que alguien te mandó bombones muggles y juraría que son de Lily- me dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. De repente me levanté de la cama como si estuviese ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Lily? No te creo, ella no suele ser así.

Sirius solo rodó los ojos.

-Claro, porque que te deje que la beses en medio de DCAO o que esté gastando bromas con nosotros o que se vaya contigo a montar en la escoba es tan propio de ella- dijo con ironía. Le quité los bombones, los abrí y me comí uno.

Delicioso, fue lo primero que pensé con claridad, pero también lo último.

Todo en lo que esta vida creí importante para mí desapareció en milésimas de segundos. Mis amigos, Lily, mis padres, el quidditch... todo desapareció para dar lugar a algo muy importante. Eva.

**Lily POV**

-¿QUÉ?- grité con todas mis fuerzas, no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo que oyes, que Eva le ha dado un filtro amoroso a James- dijo Sirius con voz seria- Remus está intentando controlarlo pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo conteniéndolo...

-Chicos- dijo un Remus viniendo acalorado- lo perdí, lo siento, pero era imposible detener a James, solo decía "quiero ver a Eva", "dónde está Eva", "llévame con Eva" y "Has visto que ojos tan bonitos que tiene Eva"- dijo imitando la voz de su amigo- me estaba volviendo loco.

-Hay que buscarlo antes de que cometa una locura de verdad- dije con la voz más tranquila que pude simular.

-Te dije que ese estúpido plan no iba a funcionar, que no confiásemos tanto en la nueva... pero nada, tú que no me escuchabas y míranos ahora, buscando como locos a cornamenta...- siguió reprochando Remus a Sirius mientras corríamos.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunté.

-Nada que te incumba Evans- dijo el ojigris en tono cortante. Le gruñí un poco molesta pero lo dejé pasar.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar a la parejita, que resultó estar de lo más acaramelada.

Juro que si no supiera que estaba bajo el influjo de la poción, le arrancaría cada pelo de su cabeza hasta dejarlo calvo por estar besando a aquella idiota.

-Petrificus totalus- pronuncié apuntando a Eva con mi varita. Inmediatamente cayó al suelo, más tiesa que una tabla.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó James furioso alzando a su vez su varita- ¿Cómo te atrevistes a hechizar a Eva?- susurró con la ira destellando en sus ojos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿acaso me iba a hechizar? Una luz roja me dio en el pecho elevándome unos metros y tirándome hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¡James no!- gritaron Remus y Sirius a la vez, pero ya era tarde, el muy maldito me había mandado hacia al otro lado del pasillo con su hechizo haciéndome polvo la espalda.

Me quedé tendida en el suelo mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor. Miré hacia mi atacante y vi que se había quedado parado, congelado con la varita aún alzada. De pronto dejó caer la varita al suelo y me miró con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Parecía que acababa de recuperar la conciencia.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ahí dejo el capítulo... conseguirá Lily perdonar a James? k hará James cuando sea consciente de sus actos? k le hará a Eva?**

**Por cierto, seguro k muchos pensasteis k iba a ser Eva la k interrumpió el beso... pero no! xD aunk al principio lo pensé, no me gusta ser predecible...**

**como siempre, a contra más rewiews antes actualizo (no os podeis quejar ya que he actualizado prontito : )**

**gracias por los rewiews alertas y favoritos...**

**bss de blankilla!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a MAGGIEHP, asami-black, Jazmin-black, xzarax, TinaaH, Haruko Hinako, MiiniMiirii, leylacullen, Electro M, PauEvans, UsakitoPau Poteer Weasley, arelli-black, milapotterweasley, Jane Malfoy-028, ana y xzarax (otra vez xD) por vuestros maravillosos rewiews que me habéis mandado. Ahora si, el siguiente capi:**

-No.

-¿Pero por qué no?

_-¿Por qué no?¿_Me preguntas el por qué no? Pues porque me mandó al otro lado del pasillo con un hechizo por culpa de la muy estúpida de Eva.

-Exacto, por culpa de Eva no de él- me dijo Sirius por décima vez en el día. Había pasado exactamente una semana y tres días desde que Potter me lanzó un hechizo y yo todavía no me decidía a perdonarlo... bueno, para ser sinceros, aún seguía muy cabreada por todo lo sucedido. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para embrujarme? Por muy "enamorado" que se encontrara en ese momento por culpa de la poción, ésta no decía que atacases a la primera que se cruce por tu camino.

-Lily, estaba embrujado. No sabía lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Que no, Sirius, que no le voy a perdonar tan fácilmente. ¡Pero si ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de pedirme él mismo disculpas!

-¿Cómo te va a pedir disculpas si cada vez que se hacerca a ti más de un metro coges tu varita e intentas hechizarlo?

-Pues... porque aún me duele la espalda del golpe que me di por su culpa... ¡y necesito desahogarme con alguien!.... ¿así que quién mejor que él para hacerlo?

-Lily, eso es injusto, sabes perfectamente que él nunca te haría daño... conscientemente.

-Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Cuántas veces me ha gastado una de sus bromas?-dije recordando la de veces que Potter me había cambiado de color el pelo.

-Eso fue en primero y porque tu pelo le parecía gracioso...

-Que me da igual lo que me digas, que no pienso perdonarle.

-¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Qué te haya embrujado?- dijo levantándose del sillón de la sala común para acercarse al mío- ¿O que lo haya hecho para defender a Eva?

Eso fue caer bajo. Maldito Sirius y sus frases que dan justo en el clavo. ¿Pero desde cuándo me conocía tanto como para saber lo que realmente me molestaba? Mi respuesta a su pregunta en mi cabeza estaba muy clara, pero no le quería dar el gusto de saberlo.

-Por supuesto es que me haya embrujado. ¿Por qué me debería importar la causa de por qué lo hiciese?- A este punto, Sirius tenía sus manos en la cabeza y parecía que quisiese arrancarse el pelo. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y me miró con ojos encolerizados.

-Joder Evans, ¿vas a fastidiar todo lo que hemos conseguido durante el año por culpa de tu orgullo?- Me dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y qué se supone que hemos conseguido?- le dije con voz clara y lenta, como si le estuviese explicando a un niño que dos más dos eran cuatro.

-¡Pues todo ha cambiado! ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta todavía? Míranos- dijo poniendo sus brazos extendidos- ¿desde cuándo los Merodeadores se juntan con la perfecta prefecta de Evans? Y mira cómo estamos, juntos en la sala común, casi hablando como personas normales y teniendo una conversación sin insultos y hechizos de por medio...

-Yo no...

-¿Acaso has visto la sonrisa de idiota que tiene James últimamente?-abrí mi boca para hablar pero no me dejó- ni se te ocurra decir que él siempre ha sido idiota que nos conocemos Lily- dijo, por lo que tuve que cerrar la boca- mira no te pido que te le eches encima de él y lo beses apasionadamente (que es lo que más le gustaría) sino que simplemente le perdones. El pobre anda cabizbajo por todos lados, ni siquiera le gasta bromas a Quejicus.

-No- ¿alguien ha visto a una persona más terca que yo? Lo dudo. Y lo malo de todo esto es que si por mi fuese, subiría las escaleras de su cuarto ahora mismo y le daría el beso que tanto él quería. Pero un moretón en mi espalda me recordaba todos los días lo que había ocurrido y de qué parte estaba él. ¿Es que nadie comprendía cómo me siento? La estúpida de Eva había hecho que James me atacase.

-Terca, más que terca, eres una cabezona, no se puede hablar contigo, ugghh- dijo Sirius para luego marcharse hacia su cuarto.

Me quedé allí, con mis brazos aún cruzados y con cara de indiferencia. Pero todo se derrumó en unos pocos minutos. Mis brazos cayeron en mi regazo como si pesasen toneladas, mis hombros bajaron un poco y mi cara reflejó las noches en vela que pasaba últimamente... Si mi conversación con Eva no hubiese existido, la situación sería otra completamente diferente...

**Flashback**

Me encontraba junto a mi fiel amiga Alice, acurrucada en la cama con mi chuchería preferida: tabletas de chocolate blanco. Decir que eran mi mayor tentación sería quedarse corto, por lo que en momentos depresivos como este, el chocolate era mi mejor opción.

-Voy a darme una ducha y ahora vuelvo, ¿vale cariño?-me dijo Alice con tono cariñoso. Yo asentí y me acurruqué un poco más entre las sábanas. De pronto, apareció por la puerta Eva con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me revolvía el estómago.

-Hola Evans ¿cómo va tu espalda?- dijo antes de reírse como loca.

-Bien gracias, ¿cómo va tu relación con James? Me han dicho que está cerca de sentir odio hacia ti.- Dije con suficiencia. La risa de Eva se apagó con mis palabras.

-Buff, yo no sé que sentirá hacia mí pero lo que si sé es que su supuesto "amor" hacia ti no debe ser muy poderoso si te ataca así como así.

-¡Estaba bajo el influjo de tu poción!-dije levantándome sobre la cama.

-¿Y te crees esa estúpida excusa? ¿Sabes que una persona puede no someterse a la maldición imperius si quiere? ¿No es más fuerte una maldición imperdonable que una simple poción amorosa? ¡Ni siquiera era muy potente! Si Jämes hubiese querido resistirse, lo habría podido hacer- dicho esto se fue con una condenada sonrisa de satisfacción y dejándome peor de lo que estaba.

**Fin flashback**

Me levanté de mi sillón decidida a arreglar las cosas con Potter. Vamos, ¡no le iba a dar el gusto a Eva! Ella solo quería engatusar a James y dejarme de lado. ¡Pues no iba a conseguirlo!

Subí por las escaleras rápidamente y abrí la puerta lo más despacio posible, pero unas voces me dejaron congelada.

-Eres un hipócrita- gritó la voz de Eva- quieres que Evans te perdone pero tú no eres capaz de perdonarme a mí por una estúpida broma.

-No es lo mismo...- dijo James.

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo! No te quejes de que Lily te ignore y aplícate el cuento.- Después de decir eso un largo silencio precedió a un suspiro.

-Está bien, te perdono pero no creas que todo voolverá a ser lo mismo de antes. Hay cosas de ti que no me gustan nada.

-Vamos James, solo quería probar una poción para gastar una bromita... lo eché a suertes y te tocó a ti. Podría haber sido Sirius o Remus... pero salistes tú, no es mi culpa- dijo con voz inocente. ¡Y una mierda! quise decirle. ¿Por sorteo? Eso no se lo creía ni ella. Y el muy estúpido de Potter va y la perdona... ughh.

Bajé de nuevo los escalones, ya hablaría otro día con Potter.

**James POV**

Después de haber perdonado a Eva... _porque sí, la había perdonado._ La muy chantajista había aprendido a hacer esa mueca tan graciosa que hacía Sirius cuando quería pedirme algo... y eso, sumándole a que no era muy rencoroso que digamos y a que ella tenía razón diciéndome hipócrita, pues dio como resltado a que yo le perdonase su pequeña "bromita".

Pero estaba preocupado, ya eran dos semanas de las cuales mi querida Lily está enfadada conmigo y yo aquí, sentado en la biblioteca, observando como trabaja la chica de mis sueños sin poder hacercarme a ella (si es que no quería acabar en la enfermería)

De pronto la bombilla de mi cerebro se encendió. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que me atacase en medio de la biblioteca? Además, estar en la enfermería no era tan malo después de todo... la enfermera (que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los Merodeadores por culpa de los castigos de los profesores) nos trataba con un cariño muy poco propio de ella. Personalmente creo que siente debilidad por Remus (por su pequeño problema, ya sabéis) pero Sirius y yo también habíamos contribuido junto a nuestro "encanto natural".

Dejé de pensar en tonterías y me acerqué sigilosamente a la mesa de mi pelirroja. Me senté junto a ella de forma cuidadosa, como si estuviese a punto de estallar una bomba si hacía el menor ruido. Lily me miró y al ver que no me embrujaba, suspiré aliviado.

-Lily, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Por favor...- ella me miró con una ceja alzada ante mi súplica, pero de repente una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su linda cara. Eso no me gustó ni un pelo, ¿por qué diablos ponía la misma cara que yo hacía cuando se me ocurría un plan maquiavélico contra Quejicus o los de su casa? Creo que soy una mala influencia.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, James?- yo me pasé una mano por mi pelo, nervioso ante la extraña pregunta que acababa hacer la ojiverde. Ella miró mi movimiento con esa misma sonrisa que me provocaba escalofríos.

-Pues... el quidditch y ya sabes... gastar bromas.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo pensativa- qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para ganarte mi perdón- dijo tomando mi mano que estaba encima de la mesa y mirándome intensamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes que hacían que mi mente se pusiese en blanco.

-Todo- dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más todavía por lo que me arrepentí de haberle contestado eso.

-Perfecto- susurró con sus hermosos labios y en ese momento supe, que todas las bromas que había gastado durante toda mi vida, me iban a ser devueltas a través de la chica que ahora mismo me guiaba hasta la sala común con una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos resplandeciendo ante la travesura apunto de realizar.

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Sé que esta vez he tardado un poquito más, pero había dejado abandonado a mis otros fics y eso no puede pasar... ¿Qué os ha parecido este capi? Creo que salió un poco corto pero no quise poner los planes de Lily contra James... ¿alguien se atreve a adivinar su venganza? Aunque es dificilillo... pero os daré una pista: lo saqué de uno de los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter xD. Así que suerte y please, mandadme un rewiew... incluso me gustaría que me escribieseis lo que pensais que voy a hacer, como cuando pensabais que era Eva y al final era Peter xD (no me gusta ser predecible por lo que me seríais de mucha ayuda)**

**Garacias por los rewiews, alertas y favoritos, os kiere: Blankilla**


	5. Chapter 5

todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.

**James POV**

¿Dije que no me gustaba ni un pelo la sonrisa maliciosa de Lily? ¡Pues ahora lo digo literalmente!

-Vamos Potter no seas nenaza- me dijo mi pelirroja favorita.

-¿Nenaza? ¿NENAZA? Me vas a quitar mi marca Potter, lo que me distingue de los demás, por lo que soy diferente...

-Solo es un pequeños corte de pelo- dijo con voz inocente.

-Pero es MI pelo de lo que estamos hablando, no puedes cortármelo así como así. Por favor Lily, haz otra cosa pero deja mi pelo en paz- le dije casi de rodillas. Estábamos en mi cuarto, yo sentado en una silla con un mantel blanco alrededor de mi cuello mientras que Lily se encontraba de pie, detrás mía y con unas enormes tijeras que me estaban provocando fobia.

-Era esto o que perdieses el último partido de Quidditch a posta. Pero eso último me pareció muy cruel así que cuando te vi removerte el pelo se me ocurrió esta idea.

-¿El último partido de Quidditch? Recuérdame que no te haga enfadar tan seguido...-dije aterrorizado por la idea.

-Te haré un pequeño cambio de look, no te preocupes no será muy drástico- cerré los ojos y la dejé hacer con mi pelo lo que quisiese. Noté como me cortaba el pelo, sentía la tijeras rozarme la cabeza y supe que el cambio no me gustaría para nada.

-Vamos James, no voy a ser cruel, solo cobro mi venganza.

-Sabes que no fue mi intención hacerte daño Lily- le dije aún con los ojos cerrados, ella paró su trabajo.

-Si hubieses querido, lo podrías haber evitado- dijo en un susurro tan bajo que casi no la escuché. Pusé mi mano sobre las suyas para que dejase las tijeras por un momento y la guié hasta ponerla en frente mía. Ya con los ojos abiertos, cogí su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme.

Sus ojos miraban cualquier cosa menos a mí.

-¿Por eso estás tan enfadada?¿Porque crees que no me importa hacerte daño?-Ella me miró con los ojos brillosos, yo suspiré- tonta Lily- le dije mientras la sentaba en mi regazo-¿acaso crees que te dejaría cortar mi pelo sino quisiese tu perdón? Te puedo asegurar que no dejo ni a mi propia madre que me lo toque desde que tengo uso de razón. Incluso si me hubieses pedido que perdiese el último partido lo habría hecho para que no estuvieses enfadada conmigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo débilmente mirándome a los ojos. Yo asentí a la vez que una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Me los quedé mirando por un momento para luego comprobar que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Empecé a hacercarme de nuevo a ella. ¿Sería este el momento que tanto había esperado?

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraban a milímetros y nuestros ojos cerrados, un extruendo hizo separarnos.

-¿James a qué no sabes lo que ha...?- dijo la voz alegre de Sirius el cual se quedó petrificado por la escenita que estábamos participando-Ughh, lo sssiento- dijo para cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

-No me puedo creer que haya visto a Sirius tartamudear por primera vez en la vida y no pueda reírme de él porque estoy de lo más enfadado- pensé en voz alta. La risa de la chica que tenía aún en mis brazos me hizo mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-Venga que tengo que seguir con mi placentera venganza- se levantó y volvió a empezar a cortarme el pelo. Yo me removía constantemente de lo impaciente que estaba.

-Como no pares de moverte te voy a cortar una oreja y eso te aseguro que no crece así como así- dijo con burla en su voz.

-Si, tú ríete mientras puedas, pero procura no hechizarme si no quieres que yo pida el mismo pago para que te perdone.

-Ja, tengo métodos mucho más convincentes para ganarme tu perdón- me susurró en el oído provocando que se me pusiese la piel de gallina.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuáles?- respondí tragando saliva.

-Pues...- empezó con sus manos a hacerme un masaje en los hombros mientras su nariz recorría mi cuello rozándolo imperceptiblemente. Un débil gemido escapó de mis labios. Eché la cabeza hacia delante para que pudiese hacer su masaje mejor y ella bajó sus manos hacia mi camisa para poder desabrochar los primeros botones. Cuando lo hizo corrió un poco la tela para dejar a mis hobros descubiertos y así poder hacerme mejor el masaje.

A este punto yo ya me encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Mordía mi labio con fuerza para evitar gemir lo más posible. Las manos de Lily contra mi piel eran milagrosas y me provocaban escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta James?- dijo con voz sensual. No conocía esta faceta de Lily, pero me encantaba. La sensación que me provocaba lo que estaba haciendo solo me hacía querer besarla apasionadamente y cargarla hasta la cama para después...

Dejé de sentir sus manos en mis hombros ya que se estaban dirigiendo peligrosamente hacia mi torso pasando a su vez por mi cuello.

-Dime James ¿Te gusta lo que hago?-insistió esta vez mordiéndo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Un gruñido-gemido se escapó de mi boca.

-Lily estás jugando con fuego- dije con una voz demasiado ronca y excitada.

-Tienes razón- susurró y volvió a abrochar los botones de mi camisa para coger de nuevo las tijeras de las que ya ni me acordaba. Yo me maldije por ser tan bocazas, cosa que la hizo reír. Cerré fuertemente los ojos para intentar controlar mi cuerpo (sobre todo una parte de mi cuerpo)

Cuando conseguí controlarme del todo (pensando en Snape en trikini) ella ya había terminado de cortarme el pelo.

-Bueno, pues no ha quedado tan mal para ser la primera vez que hago de peluquera.

-¿Qué es la primera vez que tú...? Joder Lily, no quiero ver lo que has hecho en mi cabeza- dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara.

-No seas exagerado y mírate al espejo- me dirigí al cuarto de baño y contemplé mi reflejo. Allí estaba un chico con expresión de miedo. Su pelo azabache se encontraba más corto de lo que normalmente lo llevaba y estaba peinado de forma que quedase en punta. Me sentaba bien, pero me gustaba más mi peinado de antes, era mi marca personal.

Suspiré resignado a llevar esto por unos cuantos meses, con suerte no me llevaría muchas burlas por parte de mis amigos.

-¿Lo ves? Te queda estupendo- dijo Lily apoyando su brazo en mi hombro y girando la cabeza para contemplar mejor mi reflejo- estás muy guapo, aunque debo admitir que te sienta mejor el de antes.

-Sirius se va a reír, ya lo verás.

-Puede, pero ahí está la diversión. Venga, bajemos a la Sala Común.

-¿Qué? Ni loco- empecé a negar.

-James Potter, he dicho que vas a bajar y vas a bajar- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si mamá-bromeé, lo que la hizo reír otra vez. Me gustaba la Lily risueña más de lo que podía admitir.

-Venga que quiero ver la cara de Sirius cuando te vea.

**Hola a todos.**

**De verdad no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero sé que aquí la gente es muy buena y generosa y espero algún día que me disculpen (si hace falta me corto el pelo yo también xD)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Las cosas se caldean entre la parejita ¿en?**

**Espero que os guste y me encantaría ver vuestros rewiews con vuestra opinión.**

**un besazo muy fuerte de vuestra amiga blankilla**


End file.
